Today's handheld or pocket type electronic devices, e.g. telephones, handheld computers, digital diaries, etc., are becoming more and more sophisticated. In addition, they are designed to handle many different tasks. For example, a mobile phone does not need to be a mobile phone only but it can also contain functions which are usually found in an electronic diary or a handheld computer. Furthermore, an electronic diary or a handheld computer does not need to contain only functions which are usually found in these devices, but can also function as telephones.
Although the devices more and more comprise the same or similar functions, the functions are often divided, i.e. if an e-mail is to be sent, an e-mail is written by means of a program intended for this purpose, if a booking in the diary is to be written, such a booking is written in a program for the diary, if a note is to be written, a note is written in a program for notes, etc.
As a result, more programs or more dedicated program parts are needed as users desire to be able to create new types of information. Thus, the user has to learn to handle a large number of different program applications and the different interfaces of these applications. Moreover, in most systems the user has to create a system for sorting information in order to easily find different files; he or she also has to manage this system. All these different programs and their different files or objects result in devices for such applications requiring a large memory. Besides, many steps are usually required for the user to switch between applications for different information types.
Yet another problem of today's technology is that it is often difficult to connect different information types, e.g. attach specific information to an e-mail, to an appointment in a diary, to an address, to images, to sound, etc.
Another problem is that today's users of information collecting and/or information transmitting devices have to handle large amounts of information, which is inconvenient when specific information is looked for.